1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thickened nail polish remover and to a method of preparing the nail polish remover. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved thickened nail polish remover including a solvent/water blend containing a major amount of organic solvent, a water-wetted thickener, and a long chain amine neutralizing agent. The thickener, when dry, is readily dispersible in water but not readily dispersible in the solvent/water blend.
2. Description of Related Art
Products have long been marketed for the removal of nail polish from fingernails and toenails. These products contain a solvent with which to dissolve the nail polish, along with other ingredients. The solvent makes the nail polish remover highly fluid. A highly fluid product has certain disadvantages, such as ease of spillage, smearability, and poor measurability.
Several patents disclose thickened or gelled nail polish removers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,486, issued to Day, discloses a cream-like nail polish remover containing a low vapor pressure solvent, a gelling agent, a two-part amine neutralizing system, an antibacterial agent and water. The patent teaches away from the use of a high vapor pressure solvent such as acetone or ethyl acetate. There is no disclosure of a water-wetted thickener that, when dry, is readily dispersible in water but not readily dispersible in a solvent/water blend.
The two different amines are required components of the neutralizing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,085, issued to Miner, discloses a thickened nail polish remover containing a solvent, a thickener and an electrolyte. The electrolyte is a required component of the nail polish remover. There is no disclosure of a water-wetted thickener that, when dry, is readily dispersible in water but not readily dispersible in a solvent/water blend.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,212, issued to Minton et al., discloses a gelled nail polish remover containing acetone or ethyl acetate solvent, and a gelling agent. There is no disclosure of a solvent/water blend, and no disclosure of an amine neutralizing agent. There is no disclosure of a water-wetted thickener as described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,779, issued to Helioff et al., discloses a thickened nail polish remover containing a solvent, a gelling agent comprising a hydrolyzed and neutralized crosslinked maleic anhydride C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl vinyl ether copolymer, a neutralizing agent, water and a humectant. The particular gelling agent is a required component of the nail polish remover. There is no disclosure of a water-wetted thickener as described above.
The thickened nail polish removers disclosed in the prior patents are not totally satisfactory in all respects, such as product characteristics and ease of manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thickened nail polish remover having desirable product characteristics. A particular object of the present invention is to provide a thickened nail polish remover having very good viscosity and appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thickened nail polish remover that is easy to manufacture. A particular object of the present invention is to provide a thickened nail polish remover that can be manufactured quickly, without high shear mixing, and with simple equipment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a thickened nail polish remover that can be easily rinsed from the nails with water.